Happy birthday, Eichan!
by gurlian
Summary: While messing around with Eijun's phone, Kuromachi and his teammates discover that it's their lefties birthday! Meanwhile Eijun comes back from a tiring morning run only to find out his phone is missing! How is Seidou going to deal with this situation? follow the journey on Eijun's first time spending his birthday with his new precious teammates.


Sawamura Eijun, a southpaw who throws a unnatural moving pitches, wondered around the dorms at 6am, deciding to go on a fresh run before the team's morning practice.  
After putting on his hoodie and sweatpants, deciding that he wasn't going to drag the tire with him today, his footsteps quietly took off on the outfield track, leaving his beloved tire.  
Outside the weather was unexpectedly not overwhelming like those heated days from practice mornings in burning sun. There was a nice breeze that ran through his messy brown hair, tiny drops of sweat tackling down his face, his eyes showed a slight emotion of happiness and had a nostalgic feeling that added to those warm colours.  
His head started roaming with thoughts about those days with his old team in middle school, he wondered about how they were doing and must be practicing pretty hard to enjoy their highschool life and playing baseball together. He remarks on his journey when he the assistant manager, Rei-chan came to see him and scouted him to seidou. That he had to choose between his life at home with his friends and family to go and find just how much potential he holds as a pitcher. In the end he was glad he came to seidou, he had the most amazing (except that dirty catcher he twitched) and reliable senpai who supported him and helped him to where he is now. Not to mention he got the hang of all he needs to know about baseball thanks to Chris-senpai's teachings and manuals. Words aren't enough to even express his feelings towards how much gratitude and respect he holds towards the amazing 3rd catcher. His regret of him not being a regular and forming a battery with him still pains heart, but he would have to do his best knowing that Chris would sure become a great player in the future. But that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate miyuki. After all, the reason he came to seidou was so miyuki would catch his pitches. Now more than ever, he still wants to form the best battery with him. What he didn't expect was a rival who exceeds beyond expectations, monster rookie furuya satoru. Just when he thought the road to becoming an ace wasn't hard enough, furuya just seemed to snatch his chance away with those wicked fastballs of his. But there's no way he was going to lose, no way he was would betray his friend's wishes and all of his hard work and training he did so far. His heart pounded a little faster. furuya was growing at unbelievable pace as well He couldn't deny that furuya's battery with Miyuki was crazy strong as well. Eijun picked up the pace in his run to blow off some of the anger when his thoughts moved back to that obnoxious, annoying, snobby catcher. Always teasing him and throwing rude comments at him. "Damn it!" Oh how much he wishes to hack the cocky grin off his face and show him just how much he's improved "Just you wait STUPID CATCHER! I'LL BE THE ACE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT AND YOU'LL CATCH MY AMAZING PITCHES!" he roars off as he runs around some more laps. Little did he know what that catcher and his team had stored for him, after all it's his first birthday at seidou.

At the cafeteria tables, there sat all the seidou players feasting out their breakfast before morning practice. On a far side table sat the starter players, beside them was the rookie freshman, while the coach and rei-chan sat on the far side of the other room as they naturally discussed the team's special plans. The players noticed that breakfast seemed awfully peaceful today. Miyuki causally walked down with his plate down to where kuromachi was and took a seat beside him. "Yo! It's pretty quiet today, where's our rowdy eichan?" a stupid grin appeared on his face. kuromachi looked at him wiping the pancake off his face "That idiot is probably running around with tire again! Khahahaha!" he laughed loudly. Taking out from his pocket, a wide mischievous grin spreads around his face as he held out eijun's phone. "The idiot woke up extra early because i set his alarm 2 hours earlier!" Miyuki was sitting down trying to hide the amusement from his face. This grabbed the table's attention and ryousuke faced the two seconds years. "Hey, why don't we check if he got any messages from girlfriend from back home?" Suddenly all heads perked up at the mention of the "girlfriend". Jealous of his kohai, kuromachi instantly looked through the boys messages and that's when the phone made a buzzing sound, meaning he got a text. "Oi! What does it say?!" Jun loudly shouted from where was sitting, tetsu and the others looked up from their foods as well, curious as to what the conversation was going. kuromachi gulped silently as he began reading  
"From: Wanaka To: Eichan  
Hey eijun! How have you been? It's been almost 3 months since you left home. Everyone misses you so much! Don't worry you'll always be our hero, ace. Anyway don't tell me you forgot, but today is a special day right?" All sudden movements stopped at the moment, "Sorry we couldn't celebrate with you this year :( but im sure your teammates will give you a wonderful time! From all of your friends! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EICHAN!" The table went silent, as though all time has stopped for everyone until jun roared "WHHAAATTT?! TODAY'S HIS BIRTHDAY! THAT LITTLE RASCAL!" deadpanned faces all sitting across couldn't help but feel quite shocked, how did they just figure this out now? are they suppose to throw a party now? All these thoughts ran through haruichi's tiny head, it made him feel a little guilty after hearing the text his friends sent him. Just when things almost got out of hand they hear a loud crash outside the door. Tanba gets up to check only to find an exhausted eijun laying down on the floor. He quickly turns around throwing a warning sign at kuromachi to hide the phone, everyone also picked up on this and began finishing up their food to avoid contact, since they they were all thinking the same thinking the same ideas. "MY PHONE WAS STOLEN" eijun yelled as he ran up to his teammates table, "KUROMACHI SENPAI!" he slammed his hands "Please tell me you know where it is?" He sent him a pleading look, as if he really lost his teddy pair or something. Everyone tried not to cackle at kuromachi's sweat drops. Miyuki couldn't help it and quickly got up putting his dish away, trying to escape this at all costs. Everyone else got up following suit, all passing kuromachi, jun pats his shoulder and whispers. "We're going to meet in my dorm to plan out the party, try whatever you can to distract him!" leaving a very confused eijun and hopeless kuromachi behind.  
"Hey where all the senpai going?" Eijun looked behind to ask haruichi and Furuya that were no where to be found either. "e-EHH?" he shouted "kuro-" A hand instantly covered his mouth before he could even finish. "Listen, you idiot." the shortstop fielder looked up at the boy's helpless irritated face with a serious look. "Today you're going to be training with me, hand-to-hand combat, ill show you every move I've got. Understand?" The brown-haired boy can only nod in agreement even though he wanted to ask what was going on.


End file.
